


Creamsicle

by Lil_Lizard_Leah



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Lizard_Leah/pseuds/Lil_Lizard_Leah
Summary: Richie Tozier is not a morning person, and his refusal to wake up leads his boyfriend Mike to get creative.(Based off of a prompt from Tumblr: Hanzier with "Lay back and touch yourself.")





	Creamsicle

Early morning light filtered through the blinds, casting shapes against the white walls of Mike and Richie’s little apartment.

It was their first day waking up in their new little home. The pair was sleeping on a small mattress on the floor, moving boxes stacked in castles around them.

Mike stretched his arms above his head, his back cracking from a night of uncomfortably curling into Richie just to fit on to their makeshift bed.

Richie’s eyes blinked open at Mike’s movements, watching his boyfriend with exhaustion and glee.

“Mmm morning.” Richie tried, his voice small and rough with sleep.

Mike curled back into Richie, discomfort be damned.

“How’d you sleep?” Mike asked, petting back some of Richie’s unruly curls from his eyes.

“Like a man who slept on a twin mattress with his boyfriend on the floor all night.” Richie responded, letting his eyes drift back shut while he spoke.

“Yeah, a new mattress is top priority. Also, maybe a bed frame, if we’re feeling wild.”

Richie cocked a small smile, keeping his eyes shut and letting the warmth of Mike’s body nearly lull him back to sleep.

“You want coffee?” Mike whispered, bringing Richie back from the cusp of slumber.

Mike was the morning person in their relationship, always had been and always would be. But thankfully over time, Mike began learning exactly what Richie needed in the mornings. Even though Mike wasn’t a coffee drinker, he’d always brew Richie a pot and bring him a steaming cup in bed, where Richie would slowly sip his mug while Mike curled up and read beside him.

“Do you even know what box the coffee maker is in?” Richie asked, peeking his eyes back open.

Mike looked over all of the boxes that laid around them, his demeanor falling.

“I do not.” He admitted sadly.

“Then back to sleep.” Richie announced, pulling the blankets up further over his chest.

“Baby, we’ve got things to do today.” Mike said, attempting to coax Richie out from under the covers. When he didn’t budge, Mike got an idea.

“Fine then, you sleep as much as you want. I’ll just be here.”

Mike slipped his hand under the waistband of his pajama pants, beginning to put his plan into action. He fondled himself slowly, building up a warmth that soon turned into a stiffness in his pants.

Just when Richie’s breaths were starting to slow, indicating he was slipping back into sleep, Mike let out a small noise.

Richie’s eyes popped open, widening as he found the source of the sound.

“What are you doing?” Richie asked, sounding much more awake than he had a few minutes ago.

“Don’t worry. Go back to sleep, love.” Mike offered, letting his bare chest puff up as his hand kept a steady rhythm.

“Not fair.” Richie pouted, throwing the covers off his body. “I’m awake now, let me help.”

“Nu-uh, you wanted to sleep. Now I’m having me time.” Mike tormented, a sly smirk on his face.

Richie stared at his boyfriend incredulously, his own pants stirring as he watched the movement under Mike’s.

“Well now I’m horny.” Richie tried again, hoping to sway Mike.

“Then lay back and touch yourself.”

Richie’s mouth fell open, his cheeks taking on a blush that highlighted his freckles.

“Are you serious?” He stumbled out.

“Yeah. If you’re horny, then go ahead and take care of it.” Mike challenged.

“Fine.” Richie gritted out, determined to make Mike regret his choice. He’d make Mike  _beg_  to let him touch him.

Richie kicked off his boxers, leaving him nude since it was all he’d slept in. His cock was already weeping, riled up from the view he was getting.

Mike followed suit, pulling his own pajama pants and boxers down his legs and letting them pool at his ankles.

The two stared at each other until Richie grasped his cock and began stroking.

Soon the empty room was echoing with the sounds of their effort, moans bounced off the wall and grunts reverberated through the floor.

Mike’s eyes had long ago glued themselves to Richie’s cock, watching as he pulled thin strings of pre-cum out of himself. Mike’s own hand had sped up at the visual, his resolve dwindling fast.

As beautiful as it was to watch Richie touch himself, Mike’s fingers itched to hold him. What had started as a challenge had now turned into torture, and by the look on Richie’s face, he knew it too.

“You know, if you’re getting tired, you can go back to sleep.” Richie goaded, his stomach muscles visibly tightening as he presumably approached his peak.

“I’m fine. Never tired. Could do this all day.” Mike shot back through shallow huffs. He noticed Richie’s body beginning to twitch, a salacious smile accompanying his next thought.

“You getting close?”

Richie grunted in response, squeezing his eyes shut. He was about to grit out a response when his orgasm hit, wracking his body with tiny convulsions and leaving a trail of cum painting his chest.

Mike’s own release came as he watched Richie come apart. He stroked himself through his high, squeezing every last drop out of himself, coating his hand in it.

When he came back to, he noticed that Richie was laughing. Looking over he saw Richie peering down at his chest and shaking his head.

“Well that was a new way to wake up.” Richie finished, his laugh petering of as he let his head fall back to his pillow.

“As fun as that idea was at the beginning, I regretted it immediately.” Mike admitted. “Not touching you is the worst I’ve ever played myself.”

Richie grinned, turning to face Mike and scrunching his nose up in disgust as he accidentally smeared cum on their sheets.

“Well, do you want to touch me now?” Richie joked, wiggling his body closer to Mike’s.

“Get away from me, creamsicle.”

“Come on, you know you want a taste. I’m such an interesting flavor.” Richie continued trying to squeeze his wet torso into Mike’s until Mike rolled off the mattress, falling in a heap to the floor.

“I think this is defeat.” Mike muttered, his face pressed to the floor.

“What do you say we shower and then we can search for the coffee maker?” Richie suggested, standing up and stepping over Mike’s body.

“Do you know what box we packed the towels in?” Mike asked, pushing himself up from the floor.

“... I do not.”


End file.
